


【德哈】Black Swan  NC-17

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 成年巫师读物 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 芭蕾、舞房、落地镜。





	【德哈】Black Swan  NC-17

哈利·波特怎么都无法想到，在自己神使鬼差地吻了一下德拉科·马尔福后，这位长相英俊的金发舞台总监会如此热烈地回吻。

他们唇舌相交的期间，明显是德拉科占据上风。他怀中的黑发男生很快就没了力气，软软靠在他身上任由亲吻。男生的翠眸中泛起迷蒙的水汽，绯红的脸颊看上去极端诱人。德拉科掠夺走对方口中的最后一丝氧气后才意犹未尽地松开男生，他们红润的唇间拉出色情的银丝。哈利抵在男人的胸口，听见对方在他头顶问道：“我可以理解为这是喜欢吗？”

“当然。”哈利有点不敢看他的眼睛。他说完这两个词就想离开舞房，却被德拉科大力攥住了手腕。

“我听说你来找我是想参加《黑天鹅》舞台剧的竞选？”

哈利实话实说：“是的。”他这段日子的苦练都是为了这几天的选拔。他对白天鹅的角色一点都不感兴趣，他一心只想成为那只特殊的、可以吸引男人视线的黑天鹅，“我想我有足够的实力——唔？！”

男生猛地打住话头，差点咬了自己的舌头。他无法忽视那双开始在自己身上游走的好看的手。男子调笑着问：“这么想引起我的注意吗？”德拉科的手划过哈利精瘦的腰肢，来到他平坦的小腹上抚摸按压。德拉科感受到长期锻炼出的肌肉的流线形状，优美而有力。

“我想你应该知道柔韧性是必过的一关。”

“是，我知道。”哈利咬着牙道。因为男人的手已经来到了他的胸口。由于要参选，他早早换上了一身黑色的紧身衣。德拉科的手在他的胸前有技巧地揉搓了几下，哈利就看见自己的乳头慢慢挺立起来。

德拉科饶有趣味地打量着男生通红的脖颈和耳根，朝上面吹了口气，成功激起哈利的鸡皮疙瘩。“我想我们可以换一种方式来考验你的柔韧性。”他别有深意地说道，手放在了哈利的胯间。

哈利羞涩地夹紧了双腿。他不想承认自己已经起了些许反应。但德拉科可不给他机会，他剥开哈利修长的双腿，富有技巧地去满足那微微抬头的欲望。他先是隔着一层薄薄的黑色布料去揉捏按压，再是把温热的手直接探进去抚摸铃口。年轻的男生可禁不住这样的“服侍”，他很快就在德拉科的手中射出来。零星的白浊站在乌黑的长裤上，带着色情的意味。

哈利往后摇了摇，靠在德拉科身上喘息，不一会儿回过神来的他感受到了抵着他腰部的硬物。德拉科手指上全是男孩的精液，他用这湿漉漉的手慢慢褪下男生黑色的长袜。男生下体的风光暴露在空气里，哈利只觉得鲜血都往脸上涌，自己像条脱水的鱼儿无法呼吸。

穴口被轻轻地试探，哈利瑟缩了一下。“别动。”男人的话不容拒绝。

德拉科还是极有耐心的，他的指节在穴口处来回按压，时不时伸入一个指节。有着精液的润滑和轻柔的动作，哈利对异物的适应过程还算顺利。只是在这段过程中，他的前端又渐渐挺立起来。

注意到不远处的训练软垫，德拉科抱起哈利走了过去。他将男生放在垫子上，温柔地扒开他的双腿，“波特，让我看看你的柔韧度。”哈利闻言脸更红了，他沉默着将双腿张开到一百五十度，再弯曲腿摆出M的形状。

“很好。”德拉科满意地点头，他继续去扩张甬道。那块部位羞涩地一开一合，像是一朵幼嫩的花蕾。德拉科循序渐进地开拓未知的领域，里面紧致的感觉让他兴奋。好不容易伸进两根手指，哈利的闷哼声变大了。

“很疼？”

“……还好。”实际上那种异物感还是太难以忽视了。哈利尽力去放松自己的身体好让对方的手指更好进入。

德拉科不再言语，他沉默地继续用手指按压柔软的内壁刺激肠液的分泌。干涩的甬道变得越来越湿润，第三根手指也能勉强伸入了。

德拉科开始惊叹自己的圣人情怀，他的下体已经硬到发疼。哈利见状有些感动，他脑袋一热，拉住德拉科下垂的领带吻上去，在一阵窸窸窣窣中，两人交换了位置。

“我想我可以自己动。”哈利嗫嚅着说，对上德拉科惊讶的眼神。他咬着唇拉开男子的裤链，里面弹出的物件让他吓了一跳。他满脸通红地看了看德拉科，还是抬起身握住那根东西，对准自己的后方慢慢坐了下去。

火热的尺寸大得惊人，才没入一半哈利就难以忍受那种胀痛感。哈利不敢去看德拉科的表情，但他能感觉到灼热的视线。

由于大腿有些酸疼，又加上分神，哈利突然腰一软，毫无征兆地坐了下去。后穴一下将德拉科的坚挺吞吃大半，这个突发动作让两人都惊叫出来。哈利瘫软在德拉科身上，后穴被硬生生撑开，他被撕裂的疼痛给逼得眼泪都要流下来。

德拉科吸了几口气，尽量让自己的语气不是很有起伏，“哦波特，你真是——热情。”

嘴上说得平淡，德拉科内心已经在疯狂叫嚣。欲望被温暖吸附的感觉刺激着神经都在颤抖，而开始在他面前上下起伏的男生更是让他血脉喷张。

哈利运动了几十下，渐渐因为快感而迷失。可是他也发现仅仅靠自己是不能缓解越来越明显的燥热的，他想贪心地索求更多，不再压抑的甜美词汇从他的口中溢出。

德拉科暗骂一声磨人的妖精，在哈利又一次抬升自己的身体时，德拉科猛地扣住他的腰，在将男生猛地往下拉的时候自己也大力往上一顶胯。

“哈啊……”哈利攀住德拉科的肩膀，“太快了……好深……”他断断续续地说着，但男人不为所动地用力耸动着，好像要将他劈成两半。

最为敏感的一点早就被找到，德拉科每次都狠狠打击那一点，哈利像一只小舟在海洋里沉浮，彻底迷失方向。他的头颅高高扬起，划出优美的弧线，仿佛一只高雅的黑天鹅。

就在哈利想要释放的时候，德拉科却停止了动作。哈利一惊就被男子抱起来，他连忙用双腿缠上德拉科的腰。

男子抱着他走到巨大的落地镜子前，“看看现在的你吧波特，是不是很下流色情？”

哈利看向镜中，脸上好像着了火。自己浑身凌乱，黑色的长袜在脚踝上摇摇欲坠，那上面还满是白色的痕迹。两个人的交合处泛着淫靡的红色，液体缓缓流下来。哈利把头埋在德拉科的颈窝，捶了一下他。

德拉科嗤笑一声，将哈利压在镜子和栏杆上大力操干起来。这时两人都听见门外有人说话的声音。

“哈利怎么还没回来？”

哈利瞪大眼睛看向没有锁上的门，紧张得缩起来，却被德拉科猛地顶弄了一下。“这种时候还分心？”他咬男孩的耳朵。

“不，不是的……”

“难道还在练舞？”外面的声音说。

但哈利也无暇顾及别的了，德拉科的动作比之前都大，顶得他五脏都要移位，快感没过他的头顶，内心的紧张无疑也变成了最好的催情剂。

“算了，他应该先回去了吧，那我们也走吧。”脚步声渐渐远去。

哈利因为这句话而松了口气，下一刻就被狠狠贯穿了。哈利瞪大眼睛，呻吟声支离破碎。他的前端终于释放了出来，白浊落在落地镜上，缓缓下流勾勒出爱欲的模样来。

德拉科又紧皱眉头在男生紧缩的后穴里来回顶弄了几下才悉数释放在其中。他吻吻怀中人凌乱的黑发，仿佛在抚摸一只黑天鹅的翅羽。

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
